When Bad Moods Turn Good
by Moondalian
Summary: Getting detention together was bad enough, but when Seto Kaiba comes into the detention room with a really bad mood on their last day, Joey isn’t sure if he’ll get out of there alive. But bad moods can turn to good in a really short time. SxJ, ONESHOT


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editors: Mystic Dodo and PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe (Thanx to both of you, you two rock!)  
Summary: Getting detention together was bad enough, but when Seto Kaiba comes into the detention room with a really bad mood on their last day, Joey isn't sure if he'll get out of there alive. But bad moods can turn to good in a really short time.  
Pairing: Seto x Joey**

* * *

**A/N: hey people! Here's my very first oneshot since I just couldn't think of anything before this time. Well this is very much overused yet very cute to read if you ask me, so here's another one people. Oh, and I know the title sucks but I'm bad at those okay? Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

--: When bad moods turn good :--

"Hey Mutt."

'_I'm not gonna respond, I'm not gonna respond.'_

"Mutt, listen to me when I'm talking to you."

'_I won't shout at him, I'm gonna ignore him.'_

"As a dog, you really need to listen to your Master you know."

'_Come on, Joey. You can ignore Money Bags! He's not worth it!'_

"Yes, some obedience training would do wonders on you."

Joey shut his eyes tightly, trying as hard as he could to ignore the taunting voice of his rival and sworn enemy, Seto Kaiba. Needless to say, Joey's temper was already getting the better of him, and it wouldn't take much more before he'd blow a fuse and attack the blue-eyed brunette. The only problem was that they were at school and Joey couldn't exactly start fighting with the CEO in the middle of a class.

"And we need to get a leash for you. We can't have you running around like this all the time."

"Would you shut up Kaiba!" And that had been the last drop. Joey turned around in his seat to face the chestnut brown-haired CEO, and glared at the wide smirk the other had on his face. Of course his heart started beating faster too at the sight of said smirk, as even though Joey refused to admit it out loud, Seto Kaiba looked plain sexy and hot when he smirked like that.

"Is something the matter, Mister Wheeler?"

Joey flinched at the cold tone the teacher was using. Kaiba had once again managed to do it. This would so mean detention for the rest of the week.

Joey turned back to the front of the class to face the teacher with an annoyed look on his face, still feeling the smirk of Seto on his back.

"And what about you, Mister Kaiba, I think I heard you talking as well. Is there something you two wish to share with the class?"

Now it was Seto's turn to be annoyed at the teacher. Who did this woman think she was, talking like that to him? He was Seto Kaiba! CEO of the largest gaming company in Japan.

"Well?" the teacher's impatient voice came. Everybody in class was staring at the blonde and brunette by now. Not that this was uncommon - Seto and Joey usually managed to get into at least one fight a day at school - but this was the first teacher that had actually dared to address Seto as well, instead of only blaming it on Joey. Everybody looked to see the reaction of the two teens, all curious to what Seto was going to say about this.

"Nothing that concerns you." Seto said coldly in his usual 'you're-lower-than-me-so-shut-up' tone. Now all eyes went back to the teacher to see what she was going to do. She seemed to be calm, but the glare on her face was definitely telling otherwise.

"Then why are you talking to each other." her voice was still calm and cold, not revealing any sort of anger towards the two teens.

"That is none of your business. Now you are being paid to teach us something so stop interfering, and do what you're supposed to do." Seto snapped. This woman was really pushing her luck with him. One more comment and he'd surely see to it that she lost her job, and never found one ever again. He'd done that before so why not again?

"Well if you don't want to tell me, I think you'll just have to continue that conversation in detention, since I won't stand for interruptions in my class. You'll have the rest of the week to talk to each other." The teacher simply ignored the furious glare Seto was throwing her, and continued her lesson.

Joey let out a sigh. Well that was coming. And Moneybags had probably only made it worse with his big mouth. Joey tried to focus on the class again, but the fact that he would be having detention with Seto, the man he loathed and loved at the same time, was distracting him greatly. He could still feel Seto's glare behind him, trying to bore a hole in their teacher's skull without actually having to do anything else.

Joey let out another sigh; this was going to be both torture, and heaven. Torture since Seto and he would probably be fighting the entire time and heaven because he got to be around the other without anybody else anywhere nearby. Great, and it was only Tuesday.

* * *

It was now Friday, the last day of detention for both Seto and Joey. Through the entire week they had settled for throwing glares at each other while at least trying to get some homework done. It had surprised Joey that his blue-eyed rival hadn't said a word to him in all that time. No taunting, no mocking, no insulting. Just complete silence with the occasional glaring at each other.

Well today Joey's luck had run out, because as soon as Seto entered the room, Joey could see that he was in a bad mood that even surpassed the one he had been in the day they had gotten detention together. Joey briefly considered making a will while there was still time.

Seto sat down at his usual spot opposite of Joey, and glared daggers at the desk as if it had kidnapped his little brother Mokuba, and was threatening to kill him unless Seto handed over Kaiba Corp. to it.

They stayed in silence until Joey simply couldn't take the harsh glare anymore. It made Seto look very scary, and he'd rather have the CEO look his usual sexy and irresistible self again. Joey wondered where the total confession of loving the CEO had come from as he had very much tried to deny it for as long as he could remember, but paid no heed to it at the moment.

"Somethin' wrong, Rich boy?" Joey asked cautiously, not ready to get his head bitten off literally. As expected, the brunette glared at him fiercely, though Joey could've sworn it had lessened as soon as the other had looked up.

"Like it's any of your business, Mutt." Seto snapped. His day had been like hell, and not even the sight of his honey-eyed blonde pup could make up for it. Granted, he had already calmed down for the most part, but it wasn't completely disappearing it seemed.

"Gee, sorry I asked." Seto was already regretting his words now. Why did he have to snap all the time again? Oh yeah, it was an automatic response.

The CEO mentally groaned and hit himself as he saw the slight bit of hurt flashing through Joey's eyes, before the other turned back to the homework he'd been working on. He really needed to stop saying stuff without thinking them through first. How else was he ever going to get through to Joey? Well, no time like the present, right?

"When I drove to school this morning, I had a flat tire and had to walk the last piece of the way to school." Seto said quietly, watching as Joey's face looked up, shocked at actually getting a straight answer.

"Then, Yuugi started bugging me about the whole Pharaoh thing again, before beating me in a duel." Seto continued, his bad mood returning as he told what had happened to him that day, "And last, someone stole my cell phone." The glare Seto had come in with had now fully returned to his face, and the bad mood had worsened greatly again.

Seto could see Joey suppress some giggles at what he'd been going through the entire day, and his temper flared immediately. He glared fiercely at the blonde and got out of his seat, towering over Joey in a threatening way. Joey immediately stopped giggling, and got up as well, backing away from the CEO as far as he could; Seto could really be scary like this.

Unfortunately for Joey, the room they were in only had so much space, and he quickly found himself backed up against the wall. Seto was now standing right in front of him, their bodies nearly touching.

"You think it's funny, Mutt." Seto hissed, again talking before thinking as usual.

"Well… uhm." Joey stuttered. It had been fun until Seto had gotten so angry, but he thought it better not to mention this as his will still needed to be made.

Seto stepped even closer, pushing Joey even more against the wall, 'Well? Is it that hard to answer a question?" A bit of mocking had slipped back into his voice again, and Seto suddenly noticed how very close Joey and he actually were. Joey was pressed against the wall with a very scared look on his face, and Seto was the one pushing him against said wall.

Seto mentally smirked at the opportunity, and put his arms on either side of Joey, leaning forward even more and pushing Joey against the wall harder. He'd keep pretending to be furious on the outside as cover, while he was enjoying himself greatly on the inside.

"Well… yeah?" Joey swallowed as Seto leaned even closer to him, their faces now almost touching. His heart was racing, and only two thoughts were running through his head. One: He was going to die if he didn't do something to get the other to calm down. Two: he really loved Seto's body against his. The latter thought was surprisingly dominating his brain, and he had to try really hard not to start blushing and give in to the urge to kiss the blue-eyed brunette. The fact that the other's smirk was coming back onto his face wasn't really helping, since Joey still thought that smirk made Seto just too sexy and hot.

"Well now, was that so hard?" Seto mocked, already seeing the other's temper spark at the taunting tone used. God how he loved to see that determined fire burning in Joey's eyes. It was one of the very reasons why Seto kept provoking the blonde time after time.

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Joey growled, trying to push the other backwards, ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to stay were he was. Not that the pushing was helping or anything, Seto was simply too strong to push back. Joey only found himself being pushed against the wall even more, one of Seto's hands now holding both of his above his head, as the other hand was somewhere against the wall beside him.

Joey gulped slightly as he noted the position he was in, and looked back into Seto's face, the smirk now fully on the other's features and the other's breath ghosting over his face, making Joey shiver slightly.

Joey was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato by now.

As Seto smirked at his imprisoned Pup, he could barely withstand the urge to simply lean down the last few inches and start ravishing the other's lips… and this was one fight he was losing. He looked at Joey's face to see a blush forming on his cheek, and a slightly dazed look in his honey-brown eyes. He also noted that Joey was no longer resisting him in any way.

Seto's smirk only widened.

He slowly leaned down, and pressed his lips against Joey's soft ones. At first the kiss was only hesitant, but as he felt Joey return it, it turned more passionate and Seto slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth. His free arm wrapped itself around Joey's waist, pulling the other even closer to him. Both boys moaned as the kiss went on, wanting more with each passing second, and trying to be the dominant one – something Seto was winning at.

As breathing became a problem, the two reluctantly pulled apart, both panting lightly after the fierce kiss.

Seto released his grip on Joey's hands, and wrapped the now free arm around Joey's waist as well, lightly kissing Joey's lips again, though not going further than a chaste kiss this time.

"Ka-Seto?" Seto looked into Joey's eyes to see the dazed look in them once again. Seto couldn't help but note how cute Joey looked like this.

"What is it, Pup?" Joey blushed at the new nickname, and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, giving the other a chaste kiss as well. Just as he wanted to start speaking again, the door to the detention room opened and they heard someone gasp.

Both looked at the door to see the teacher that had send them to detention in the first place standing at the threshold of the door, a wide-eyed look on her face. This expression soon changed though, and her usual glare came back onto her face, "You two just got yourselves another week of detention."

Seto smirked, not minded the punishment at all, "Fine." was all he said as he let go of Joey with one arm, the other still around the other's waist. He then simply proceeded to walk out of the room while pulling Joey with him, calmly passing the enraged teacher, who had steam practically coming out of her ears now.

Joey and Seto left the school building, and as Joey noticed Seto pulling him towards the black jaguar with the Kaiba Corp. logo on it, he turned to the other, "Seto? Wha-"

Joey was cut of by Seto's lips pressed to his. After a minute they pulled away again and Joey looked at Seto, still wondering what the CEO was planning.

"Well aren't you coming with me?" Joey had never heard Seto sound suggestive before… and hell he liked the sound of it. He nodded and saw Seto's smirk appear on his face again. Joey knew he would do anything to get Seto to keep smirking like that. Both teens got into the black jaguar, and drove off to Kaiba mansion.**

* * *

And that was it people. Hope you all liked and like we all say, R&R!**


End file.
